narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Saito
Ayumi Hōzuki ( 保月あゆみ, Hōzuki Ayumi, nee Saito(斎藤) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from the Saito Clan of Konohagakure, and a member of Team 3. Background Ayumi was born the only child of Hodaka Saito and Katara Yuki, both of whom are members of Kohona's Shinobi Force. This meant that she was often raised by her grandmother while her parents were away on missions. At the Academy, she quickly became friends with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. While she wasn't ranked among the top ninja, she still managed to place somewhere in the middle compared to her fellow classmates. She showed particular promise in Genjutsu and chakra control due to her family's Kekkei Genkai. Personality Ayumi has a very short temper, which can lead her to becoming easily frustrated when things don't go as planned. She's also very childish and can usually be found goofing off with her teammate and best friend Hiroki Tsuchida. She cares very deeply about her friends and Konoha. She wishes to see everyone from the leaf village succeed no matter what. She also takes great pride in being a leaf shinobi and in being a member of the Saito Clan. She's extremely determined to fully master her clan's kekkei genkai. She has a strong dislike of anyone that has betrayed the village or that has ever tried to attack it. Any enemy of Konoha is an enemy of hers. Appearance Ayumi is a fair-skinned kunoichi with layered medium length black hair and purple eyes. Both of her cheeks have a lavender triangular shaped chakra seal, where some of her excess chakra is sealed away. Some of these seals also appear across her body depending on how much extra chakra is produced. Part 1 ayu.png Ayumishiplooll.png In Part 1, Ayumi wears her hair up in a ponytail with bangs. Her attire consists of a collared knee-length dark purple dress that has the Saito Clan symbol on the bottom right. She wears white bandages across her left thigh. Her right arm is covered in a navy blue glove that extends down to the middle of her palm. Her headband is gold and is worn across her waist like a belt. She wears the standard Shinobi sandals. In Part 2, she wears her hair down. She now wears a collared dark purple cropped top with a matching skirt. Underneath this, she wears a navy blue under suit that's also connected to her glove. Her headband is still worn across her waist and her standard sandals now have a heel. Abilities Due to her clan's larger than average chakra reserves, Ayumi is very adept at medical ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Ayumi possesses the Chakra Reserves Kekkei Genkai which causes her to overproduce chakra. To prevent herself from being overloaded with chakra, she must store the excess chakra away by sealing it into different build up spots across her body. Though compared to other Saito Clan members, Ayumi doesn't produce as much chakra. This is attributed to the fact that her mother wasn't born into the clan. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Ayumi is particularly talented as a Medical-nin due to her body's natural chakra reserves and as such she's able to heal a large number of people before needing a break. Additionally, she studied under Lady Tsunade for a short while to further improve her healing capabilities. Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Upon graduating the Academy, Ayumi is assigned to Team 3 alongside Norio Fujikawa and Hiroki Tsuchida. She's happy about having Miyako Okino as her sensei, even if it is the former's first time leading a genin team. She's also happy about being on a team with Hiroki, whom is one of her closest friends. While she never interacted with Norio much, she's not upset by the choice and looks forward to him making their team stronger. Chūnin Exams Her team is able to pass the first stage thanks to Norio being able to discretely pass her and Hiroki the answers to the questions. They continue to believe in each other and refuse to leave thus passing the final question. During stage 2, her team avoids any and all unecessary confrontations by observing others until they find a team with their missing scroll which they proceed to steal. Ayumi's preliminary match sees her set up against a Kirigakure ninja. She's able to defeat her opponent. For the third stage of the chunin exams, Ayumi was scheduled to fight Norio, which she looked forward to, however their match was interrupted by the Sunagakure ninjas. Konoha Crush While she's able to release herself from the genjutsu, Miyako keeps her right by her side while she fights the enemies. Later, Ayumi can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade Part II Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Ayumi is assigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division as a medical-nin. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Ayumi becomes trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She dreams that she's become considered one of the best kunoichis and medical-nin from Konoha rivaling that of Sakura, Shizune, and even Tsunade. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes New Era In the future, Ayumi meets Suigetsu through their mutual friend of Ichika Uzumaki. They have two children together, Toshirou Hōzuki and Tsuneko Hōzuki. Academy Graduation Field Trips & Babysitting Search for Toshirou Ayumi is assigned alongside Ichika and Sasuke to a team to take down Shinji Yaga and Tamiko Kawano. Her role on the team is to primarily serve as a medic. While fighting against Tamiko, Ayumi and Sasuke are both poisoned by the former's nails. Relationships Family Hodaka Saito Though she didnt get to spend much time with him as a child, Ayumi still remained quite close to her father. His accomplishments as a shinobi further her pride in belonging to the Saito Clan. Katara Yuki Her mother taught her everything that she knows about genjutsu and because of this, Ayumi has managed to become quite proficient at it. They spend most of their time together practicing. Suigetsu Hōzuki Ayumi fell in love with Suigetsu at first sight, as she found his strange appearance to be interesting.She was also left amazed by his ability to manipulate his body through the Hōzuki Clan Technique. Though she was initially concerned about his bloodthirstiness, the two began to bond over the softer side of his personality. In the New Era, she occasionally helps him manage the New Order of the Seven Swordsmen. Toshirou Hōzuki Tsuneko Hōzuki Konoha Shinobi Hiroki Tsuchida The two initially met at the Academy and became fast friends because of their similar personalities. The two were known to get into prank wars. Ayumi was left devastated after his death during the war. Norio Fujikawa Despite being very different kinds of people, Norio warms up to Ayumi over time, to the point that they become best friends as they grow up. The death of their teammate, Hiroki, only continues to strengthen their bond to each other. Miyako Okino Miyako is like a second mother to Ayumi and this bond continues even as Ayumi ages. She absolutely idolizes Miyako. Tatsuya Uchiha Saki Uchiha Ichika Uzumaki Ayumi is the first person to befriend Ichika when she moves to Kohonagakure and her easygoing spirit is what ends up endearing her to the latter. Natsumi Hatake Tenten Temari Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka Ayumi was close with Ino growing up and deeply admired her confidence. Hinata Hyūga Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Like most of the girls in Konoha at the time, Ayumi grew up having a crush on Sasuke. However, once he deserted the village, she grew to dislike him becasue of how his actions were damagng Konoha's reputation. As adults, she's seemingly forgiven him for his former actions and is happy that he's finally returned to Konoha. Though she's best friends with his wife and their kids all spend a lot of time together, she still doesnt talk to him all that much because he tends to be away doing supporting kage duties. Iwagakure Shinobi Shinji Yaga Trivia * The name Ayumi (あゆみ) means walking or walk your own way. * Ayumi was the second Naruto OC that the creator created and was first created sometime around 2011. Since then she has gone through a lot of changes. * In her original story, Ayumi was going to be married to Sasuke, but this was later changed to Suigetsu then back to Sasuke then Norio and then finally Suigetsu again. * Ayumi scored a 9 on the Mary Sue Test which classifies her as an Anti-Sue. * According to the databook(s): ** Ayumi's hobbies are training and pranking. ** Ayumi wishes to fight ** Ayumi's favourite foods are anything sweet. ** Ayumi has completed 206 official missions in total: 145 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 23 B-rank, A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes *(To Norio Fujikawa) "Norio-kun! You need to loosen up! We won't get in that much trouble!" *''"I'm going to become the best medical-nin in Konoha!"'' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT